New Coventry
New Coventry is a north-eastern area in Bullworth. Geography and Information New Coventry is a run-down, poor urban area bordered by the Blue Skies Industrial Park to the south, and Bullworth Town to the west. During Chapter 2, it is blocked off due to damage to The Underpass. It opens up at the start of Chapter 3, and most of the Chapter 3 missions take place there. New Coventry resembles a generalized working class neighborhood in New York City, Philadelphia, Boston, or Camden. It has several stores, only a few of which aren't closed down. It also holds a neighborhood that resembles a historic district full of tenements in the northeast, and a run down commercial district in the southwest. There is an industrial area in the southern part, near Blue Skies, and the Blue Skies residents can be found around here. The Greasers are based in this area. They run wild all over town, yelling at and harassing the residents. Townies are also seen there frequently, although usually individually rather than in groups. Fights between Greasers and Townies are fairly common. Adults and greasers can be seen urinating in the alleys, and the walls of the area are frequently tagged by Greasers. Locations in New Coventry Blue Balls Pool Hall ::Main Article: Greaser hideout Blue Balls Pool Hall is a closed pool hall that the Greasers have taken over and turned into a hangout. Jimmy wins it from them in Greaser Challenge. The arcade game Monkey Fling is located there. Like many businesses, the name is a double entendre. BMX Park A building formerly used as a train station (a sign still reads Bullworth Central Station) that has been converted into a skateboarding and BMX park. One mission, Bait, takes place there. Aside from that, the bike park is a useful place to preform bike tricks with any earned (or stolen) BMX bike. To jump off ramps, the user must simply build up speed, and hold down the jump button while approaching/on the ramp. Then, once at the top of the ramp, release the button, and Jimmy will jump quite high into the air. Once in the air, the user may preform flips using the left analog stick. A random greaser can be found riding around at all times of the day. The Greasers Lucky, Lefty, and Peanut have left their names in graffiti on the walls inside the park, with Peanut having spelled his name as "Pnut." The Final Cut ::Main Article: The Final Cut An alternative store that does both haircuts and clothing, run by Betty. The Golden Horseshoe A hotel and bar in New Coventry located near Blue Balls Pool Hall. During 2 AM, a bar fight can be heard taking place in the bar, but since Jimmy will pass out during this time, it cannot be heard fully. Hung Lo A Chinese restaurant that has crime scene tape plastered on its doors, although there appears to be an alternate entrance off to the side of the building. True to its theme, it is painted red and has lanterns hanging from the signboard. Its advertising board is a frequent target of vandalism by the Greasers. Like all other restaurants in the game it is inaccessible to Jimmy. Behind the board is a firecracker pickup. Similar to many businesses in the games of Rockstar Games, the name is a double entendre. Junkyard The place where Jimmy fights Johnny Vincent. It can be found at the southeast corner of New Coventry. There are wrecked cars stacked in a circle around a bare dirt area, and a magnetic crane used to move them. It is reached by taking a path that leads east from the Tenements, although the path cuts back south. The path to the Junkyard is always barred except for the final mission in Chapter 3. It does not appear on the in-game map, although it does on the foldable map that comes with the game. The reason it cannot be accessed in-game or seen on the map is because it is actually an interior. In this interior, a part of New Coventry is accessible. It is mostly solid, and is slightly different than the exterior version. However, a lot of textures are incomplete or missing entirely. Slab 'O Meat A closed down meat deli in New Coventry. Tasteful Tattoos Tasteful Tattoos is a tattoo parlor, next door to The Final Cut. It cannot be entered. The Tenements A massive condemned apartment building in the northeast corner of New Coventry. The Greasers have turned it into a hangout. A mission, The Tenements, and two errands take place there. Miss Abby however, claims residence in the building, as with a few others. The Underpass A railroad bridge that runs over the main road, separating Bullworth Town from New Coventry. A number of missions start from here. During one of them, Jimmy spraypaints "Jimmy wuz here" under the bridge. This graffiti remains visible for the rest of the game. As these are train tracks, New Coventry could be said to be "the wrong side of the tracks" both figuratively and literally. Yum Yum Market :Main Article: Yum Yum Market One of the three locations of the local chain grocery store, Yum Yum Market. This one is run by Stan. Category:Bullworth Category:Locations